


The Little Big Merman

by Hansfreak



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansfreak/pseuds/Hansfreak
Summary: Gaston is a Merman but not just any merman he is the son of King Triton and an illicit affair with a beautiful Siren. He meets his father and his seven sisters. One night Gaston comes across a ship and is entranced by the handsome prince when a storm breaks out.  However he isnt the only one who has set theri sights on the prince.Meanwhile, Ursula is just biding her time and figuring out how she can use all this to her advantage.
Relationships: Gaston/Eric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea came from an image of Gaston as a merman and my mind came up with this with some help from the little mermaid plot line.

I am on the outskirts of Atlantica I can see the glistening palace straight ahead. I feel foolish what am I even doing here? I glance over at my friend who traveled with me to get here, a manatee of all things what humans call the sea cow for some unknown reason.  
“The palace looks spectacular doesn’t it Gaston?” He says to me.  
“It sure does Etienne.” I reply rather uneasy about this, this kingdom is run by King Triton my own father at least that is what mother always said since I was young.  
“Are you coming?” I ask Etienne.  
“Me go in there? Oh no I’d be laughed at… but of course once you claim yourself as the rightful heir to the kingdom… Hey now you got this Gaston.”  
“How am I even supposed to prove I am the son of Triton anyway?”  
“I am sure the guy remembers your mother if you bring her name up in the process.” Etienne chuckled.  
I am not so sure all I can do is hope. I fight back my nerves to flee and head back to the North Sea even though mother is gone. I head straight for the palace I ignore the looks I get from the merfolk around here.  
As to be expected I am stopped at the gate by two intimidating guards.  
“State your business!” The grey haired merman said.  
“I ask to see King Triton.” I reply hiding my nerves.  
“For what reason?” He asked his eyes narrowing at me. “Sorry but King Triton can’t be disturbed.”  
“Perhaps, he is here to court one of the princesses? King Triton would just love to interrogate him to see if he is worthy of one of his daughters.” The younger blond guard said to the other.  
“Oh is that right? You wish to court and marry one of the princesses. Which one do you have your eyes on?”  
“Uh…” was my only reply. I don’t know anything about these princesses my sisters how was I supposed to respond.  
“King Triton will know whether you are worthy of any of his daughters, follow me.” The younger merman said.  
“Good luck to you boy King Triton is very particular on who dates his daughters.” The elder said to me as I begin to follow the younger one into the palace.  
My eyes roam around taking everything in of this intricate palace, the guard stops me from continuing any further.  
“Wait here while I inform King Triton.” He says before heading into the throne room.  
I spot a mirror nearby and I look at myself and wonder if I look presentable to see King Triton my father. I only get one chance at a first impression before I can even think of fixing anything the guard comes back out and tells me to go in.  
I take a calming breath before I enter the throne room; there he sat on the throne looking big and intimidating gripping the trident in his hand. I bow respectfully before him. I can feel him scrutinizing me with his cold hard eyes he clearly doesn’t like the idea of some merman coming in to court one of his daughters even though that isn’t why I am here.  
“So, you wish to court one of my daughters.” He says as he plays with the trident in his hand giving me a strange sideways glance.  
“Um…actually I…”  
“I don’t recall any of my daughters mentioning being in love, where are you from boy?”  
“I come from the North Sea your highness.” I reply quickly.  
He raises an elegant eyebrow at me “The North Sea? That’s quite a long ways from here none of my daughters have been there so, I don’t know where you could have met any of them.”  
“Well actually…”  
“I’ve been to the North Sea once.” He replied chuckling to himself. He got up from the throne and came towards me “How old are you boy?”  
“Eighteen and a half.”  
He nods as he circles around me a few times. “Well you certainly look like a fine specimen I am sure any one of my daughters would be happy being courted by you. Sebastian bring in my daughters in I think I’ll let this young man decide which one of my daughters he fancies, or which one of my daughters fancies him.” He says with a chuckle.  
The crab known as Sebastian hurried off to bring in the daughters. “Your majesty there is something I should tell you.”  
Seven beautiful mermaids showed up lining up before King Triton and me. So these are my sisters…  
“Girls this young merman wishes to court one of you. What was your name son?”  
“Gaston.” I reply.  
“Gaston.” He says to the girls. I notice them whispering to themselves I really need to inform Triton the truth before he has me married off to one of them.  
“Don’t be shy boy show off those muscles of yours.”  
“Uh…”  
“Girls what do you think of him does he spark any of your fancy?” Triton asks his daughters.  
“He’s cute.” One of them says.  
“Gaston do any of my daughters spark your interest?” Triton ask me.  
“No.” I reply without thinking.  
“What?! Are they not good enough for you!? My daughters are beautiful and have such lovely singing voices. They are too good for you! We’re through here.” He said in a rage  
“They are all beautiful sir but the reason none of them spark my interest is because they’re my sisters. I am your son.”  
My sisters let out a gasp eyes blown wide at my announcement. Triton was silent for a few minutes.  
“Come again?”  
“I am your son.” I reply.  
“Daddy?” one of my sisters said.  
“Um… what makes you think I am your father?” Triton asked.  
“My mother has told me since I was young that my father was King of the sea, her name was Sirene.”  
“Girls you are excused.” Triton ordered. They dispersed looking back every so often as they went about their day.  
“Your mother was Sirene?”  
I nodded as he got in my face inspecting me closely. The trident in his hand glowed he looked threatening like he was going to strike me down.  
“You are my son.” He says moving away from me. I give off a sigh of relief. “This is quite unexpected your mother was beautiful I am not even sure how it happened I was a young king then with a wife and four daughters at the time.” Triton shook his head of the thought as he looked at me giving me a smile.  
“I’ve always wanted a son come along son.”  
I follow him. “Did you inherit your mothers singing voice as well?” He asked me.  
“Um… I guess.” I reply.  
“Good good I have something for you Gaston something I always wanted to give to my son.” He says as he opens a compartment showing me a conch shell.  
“My father gave this to me when I was young a way to control the seas and bring messages to the gods. I want you to have it.”  
I look amazed at the shell as I carefully take it. “Thank you father.”  
“It is just as powerful as my trident however to my knowledge it only controls the seas. Also, this kingdom will be yours someday.”  
“What?”  
“One day you shall rule Atlantica.”  
“But shouldn’t that go to one of my sisters?”  
“Not any more you’re the first born son and therefore outrank of your sisters for succession to the throne.”  
I bite the inside of my cheek that will go over real well with my sisters especially the eldest one whoever that might be.  
“Right I best properly introduce you to your sisters.”  
My sisters turned from what they were doing to face us. “Girls I’d like to introduce you to your brother Gaston.” Triton said as he pushed me forward towards my sisters.  
“Daddy, you mean what he said was true he is in fact our brother?” one of my sisters asked.  
“Yes that is correct” Triton replied slowly.  
“But mother….”  
“Look girls I know this is a lot to take in nevertheless I want you all to get along and get to know each other. Sebastian….”  
“Yes your majesty?”  
“I am thinking of a concert to perform in front of my subjects it will be a good way to introduce my son to the merfolk.”  
Triton left with Sebastian to discuss more ideas on this concert idea of his leaving me alone with my sisters.  
My sisters circle around me inspecting me carefully and I cant help feel like I am caught in a shark trap an ambush of sorts.  
“So you’re our brother. Where are you from?” one of them asks me.  
“I am from the North Sea where I lived until my mothers passing.”  
“Was she speared through on some fishermans hook?” My purple fin sister asked.  
“What? No who would be stupid enough to die that way? She died from unknown means turning into sea foam.”  
“So uh…what are all of your names?” I ask them.  
“I am Aquata.”  
“Andrina”  
“Arista”  
“Attina”  
“Adella”  
“Alana”  
“And I am Ariel.”  
I raise an eyebrow at my sisters’ names all beginning with A. Who decided to name them all A names? Doesn’t that get confusing?  
“Do you see a lot of ships in the Northern sea?” the red headed Ariel asked me.  
“I suppose.” I say with a shrug.  
Father came in just then “Alright everything is prepared for introducing Gaston to the merfolk heir to the throne. You girls will pop out of clams and sing, Ariel dear your sisters will introduce you as you emerge from a clam to sing and introduce Gaston.”  
“Yes father.” Ariel said obediently.  
Triton smiles at us. “Well let’s get to rehearsing the concert Harold is already informing the merfolk about the upcoming concert that all are invited to.”  
I followed my sisters to the concert hall where Sebastian the crab was waiting with the band. “Gaston when Ariel sings and introduces you you’ll come out riding on a sea chariot where you know doubt will give a grand performance considering….” He said with a slight chuckle.  
I wait for my cue backstage as I hear my sisters singing voice. I get into the chariot as I hear Ariel sing my name I grip the reigns riding out on stage singing. I stop as I notice my sisters and Sebastian staring at me in stunned silence.  
“Well you certainly have your mother’s singing talent.” Sebastian said. I glance up at father in the balcony who had an unreadable expression on his face.  
The day of the concert I work on preparing myself placing the coral crown on my head the conch shell around my neck. I try to hide my nerves this is the first time I’d ever really sang in front of crowd. I can hear the song and the high notes my sisters hit.  
“We are the daughters of Triton great father who loves us and named us well…”  
“Aquata.”  
“Andrina.”  
“Arista.”  
“Attina”  
“Adela”  
“Alana.”  
“And then there’s the youngest in her musical debut a seventh little sister we are presenting her to you to sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell she’s our sister Ari-“  
I hear a gasp and then fathers big booming voice “Ariel!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize beforehand if this chapter isn't as good as the first and if its rushed which it might be. anyway hope you like and review

In some grotto somewhere  
“Yes hurry home Princess we wouldn’t want to miss old daddies celebration now would we? Celebration indeed hah, in my day we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. Now look at me wasting away to practically nothing banished and exiled and practically starving while him and his flimsy fish folk celebrate….Wait what are they celebrating this time? Oh well… no matter I’ll give them something to celebrate soon enough.”  
“Flotstom! Jetsom! I want you keep a close eye on this pretty little daughter of his she may be the key to Tritons undoing.” Ursula said with a laugh.

I was asked to be present in the throne room while father reprimands Ariel for ruining the concert. As rude as it was to leave I am not angry about it in fact the whole thing was a bit too flashy for my taste. There could have been a simpler way to introduce me to the court.  
“I just don’t know what we are going to do with you young lady…”  
“Daddy I’m sorry I just forgot I…”  
“As a result of your careless behavior…”  
“Careless and reckless behavior.” Sebastian but in.  
“The entire celebration was uh…”  
“Well it was ruined that’s all completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pedicle of my distinguished career introducing the next heir to the kingdom. No thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!” Sebastian criticized.  
It all seems a bit harsh really, but this isn’t really my place to say anything I am rather curious as to what she was up to. The yellow fish came busting on over.  
“But it wasn’t her fault! Uh well first uh this shark came yeah yea and we tried to but we couldn’t and grrr and we wow huh and then we were safe, and then this seagull came and this is this and that is that…”  
“Seagull? What?Oh You went up to surface again didn’t you? Didn’t you!”  
I am a bit surprised to hear him go off on something like this.  
“Nothing happened.” Ariel said.  
“Ariel how many times must we go through this you could have been seen by one of those barbarians by one of those humans.”  
“Daddy they’re not barbarians!”  
“They are dangerous do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eaters hooks?”  
“I’m sixteen years old I’m not a child anymore!”  
“Don’t use that tone of voice with me young lady as long as you live under my ocean you’ll obey my rules.”  
“But if you would just listen.”  
“Not another word and I am never Never to hear about you going to the surface again is that clear!”  
Ariel swam off and I felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. I pretty much grew up on the surface I don’t know what the big deal is? I politely excuse myself and head out of the palace I spot Ariel and her fish friend.  
“Ariel!” I call out to her.  
“Oh hi Gaston, what brings you out here?” Ariel asked as she hid something behind her.  
I ignore that as I try to strike up a conversation with her, however before I can do that Etienne comes swimming up in a hurry.  
“Gaston!”  
“What is it Etienne?”  
“I have something important to show you something I know you’ll like.” He says to me eagerly.  
I let out a sigh as I turn towards Ariel only to find that she has disappeared somewhere. I follow Etienne and we travel a distance where he points upwards and I see sail above. I haven’t seen one since mother’s death I swim up to the surface watching the ship sail majestically through the waters.  
“You might get lucky and achieve what you most desire.” Etienne said with a low chuckle.  
“What do you mean?” I ask still watching the ship sail through the water.  
“Please Gaston I’ve known you long enough, your mother had…”  
“Please enough Etienne.” I tell him he knows very well my mother is a touchy subject for me.   
I swim towards it eagerly lights shoot up into the night air I pull myself up onto the ship to look at the crew while being inconspicuous.  
There was music and dancing of men it was a sight to see. My eyes catch sight of a dreamy young man he plays a lute he plays beautifully. I am not love struck he has a certain Je ne sai quoi? He could be my chance to… what am I thinking? It has never worked before.  
A dogs face stares back at me before it licks my face. The music dies down as an elder man speaks out to the crew.  
“Silence Silence it is now my honor and privilege to present to our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special very expensive very large birthday present.” The old man said.  
“Ah Grimsby your old beanpole you shouldn’t have.” Eric said.  
“I know. Happy Birthday Eric.”  
“Gee Grim it’s uh really something.” Eric replied as he looked up at the statue of himself.  
“Yes, I commissioned it myself; of course I had hoped it be a wedding present.”  
“Ah come on Grim don’t start look you’re not still sore that I didn’t fall for the princess Glowerhaven are you?”  
“Oh Eric it isn’t me alone the entire kingdom wants to see happily settled down with the right girl.”  
I see a flash of red on the other side of the ship from me I am not sure what it was but I ignore it for the time being. Being pressured to marry some girl I wouldn’t even have a chance if I tried.   
“She’s out there somewhere I just haven’t found her yet.”

“Well perhaps you haven’t been looking hard enough.”  
“Believe me Grim when I find her I’ll know it will just hit me like lightning.”

The wind picks up and the waves begin to violently turn and I fall back into the sea. I watch on as the ship fights through the current. Father is in one of his moods I guess probably because of Ariel I grab the conch shell father gave me maybe I can calm the seas.  
I blow into the conch shell but the waves get higher as it washes the crew into the sea. Damn it! To make matters worse lighting strikes the mast catching the ship on fire, followed by a big explosion. I search frantically but can’t find him as I rise back up to the surface only to spot something in the distance. I follow the figure in the distance as dawn breaks I make it close to shore where I see Eric laying in the sands and there beside him was Ariel.  
Just what the hell is she doing? I hear her sing to the unconscious prince and I frown. 

Ursula watches from her grotto with the help of Flotsom and Jetsom. “Oh I can’t stand it! It’s too easy the child is love with a human and not just any human a prince!” she said with a laugh. “Wait a minute who is that?”  
Ursula turned to her secret informant “That would um be Gaston Triton’s son and heir to throne of Atlantica in fact the celebration was to introduce him to the merfolk.”  
Ursula gave a low chuckle as she watched “This could be quite interesting I could use this to my advantage.”

I head further up the coastline away from Ariel. Behind a large boulder I close my eyes and concentrate I hold back a blood curdling scream as my tail splits the pain is excruciating like being torn apart. I manage to create some well-defined legs. I take a few deep breaths as it has been a long time since I’ve done this I stand up on wobbly legs only to fall back into the water. I grab the conch shell and blow into it letting the waves push me to the shoreline.  
I lay in the sand for a few minutes before I pull myself up slowly. I attempt to walk only to fall over again I hear voices coming my way crap I am not ready to show myself, what am I thinking? This was a stupid idea why am I doing this again? Right I remember now.  
I hear a gasp I turn my head to see Eric and Grimsby the dog rushes over to me excitedly and begins licking my face. I attempt to stand up again they stare at me with wide eyes I smile at them I try to think of something to say to them but nothing is coming to mind.  
Eric looks me over carefully. Is there something wrong with my body? I wonder. I begin to blush in embarrassment for some reason.  
“You were out in that storm too huh? It was quite a storm don’t worry we’ll help you… Grimsby give me your coat.” Eric said.  
Eric took Grimsby’s coat and places it over me his eyes linger on me as he helps me up. What’s wrong with my body? Everything is well proportionate isn’t it? I walk with Eric and Grimsby I glance back briefly thankfully there are no bloody footprints in the sand.  
Eric continues to talk to Grimsby about this girl who saved his life how her singing was like that of angel. I bite my tongue the fact that he is so hung up on my sister who is too young for him and probably immature.   
“What’s your name?” Eric asks me.  
“Gaston.” I manage to tell him as I think of a way to get his mind off my sister and on me, luckily Ariel isn’t here. Ariel’s singing is like an angel wait until you hear my singing. I think to myself.


End file.
